


Tony Rogers-Stark

by MiloKitty



Series: Steve's Son Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Board of Directors Aka Bag of Dicks, Confusion, Father! Steve rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Infertile Howard stark, Italian Tony, Maria Stark A+ secret keeping, Multi, Snarky! Bucky, Son!Tony Stark, Steve Needs a Hug, Suggestions needed, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony in denial, Tony is about 19 in this fic, Young Tony Stark, akwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Board of Directors are Tony Stark's greatest enemies, removing all the fun in his life with boring ass 6-hour long meetings about things Tony doesn't care about, But what if the BOD were the only reason Tony was even born? </p><p>Steve on the other hand is a responsible super-hero once frozen in the forties, now living in the Avengers Tower with his long lost friend Bucky Barnes and his Teammates, Within his veins runs the super-soldier serum. Once a science experiment for Stark senior he was tested in every possible way including strength, speed, intelligence, Fertility and loyalty. Apparently the serum boosts fertility ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of something

**Author's Note:**

> HI, so i had this idea of Steve being Tonys' father stuck in my head and this is what it turned in to. Let me know if you like the idea also if there are any pairings let me know cause i kinda want Protective! and Fatherly! Steve dictating Tonys' love-life. Let me know what you think. Also Tony just for those wondering is about 16 when he goes to Afghanistan and is 12 when is parents died. He was later in the marvel time line but otherwise all other advents happened the same way.

It all started with the Avengers mail being delivered. Being the main super-hero group of New York they got a lot a fanmail, quite often bags filled with love letters of adoring fans proposing anything from marriage to a roll in the hay with ether themselves or significant others. They also received mail from their lawyers or there Public imagine person. Today happened to be as Tony called it  "You fathered my child" day. Usually is was only Tony, Clint or strangely Bruce who ever got this type of mail. It was filled with negative test results of women claiming to have children thanks to the avengers. Today Surprisingly Steve "American icon of perfection and righteousness" aka Captain American got one such letter. 

"ohhh Steve's been naughty" Cat-called Clint as Natasha handed Steve the letter, who went to throw it into the recycle as soon as it landed in his hand but was met with protest from both snipers.

"Open it Stevie, come on lets see what she claimed happened" Taunted Bucky with a teasing smile on his face, causing Steve to sigh. As Steve opened the letter the others watched his face go from confident and joking to pale and panic in about 5 seconds. As Steve settled into a state of shock Natasha pried the letter from his Hands and read allowed what it contained.

" _To Captain Rogers,_

_We the members of the Stark industry Board of Directors feel that it is your best interested and is also your right to be made aware of any and all bi-products of the super-soldier serum tests. As you are most likely aware there were several tests conducted about the serums affects on your Fertility and other functions. It was in agreement with the verbal Contract you made with Howard Stark and other scientists involved in the testing of the serum that all semen samples were kept in a secure facility. It was in course with this that when thanks to certain events it was discovered that Howard stark was infertile, therefore consequently un-able to produce an heir for Stark Industries as per his agreement made with the Board, your semen was used to inseminate one Maria Stark. We hope that you understand that this fact while emotionally important must be kept out of the media._

_We thank you for your years of service_

_BOD_ "

Silence met the words as the avengers concluded what this meant.

"Shield-brothers I am confused, If Our Man of Irons Father is unable to reproduce then what concern is it of Brother Stevens?" Question Thor Quietly.

Bruce sighed, "It means Thor that Tony is by all rights Steve's' Son".

The man in question at this point hearing what none else had said aloud yet, made a pained sound before speaking quietly " Tonys' my son, the man who I called worthless is my son," before rambling himself off into a panic attack.

This is of course when Tony himself entered from the elevator to be greeted by 5 shell-shocked avengers and one hyperventilating Super-soldier.

"Did I miss the fun that led up to this point or am I just in time?' Tony joked trying to lighten the dark mood that had been created before he had arrived.

Steve's' sudden bolt from the room only proved to increase his confusion. He had just returned from the most boring BOD meeting yet to discover this. He stood awkwardly at the side of the living room waiting for someone to be kind enough to explain what had just transpired but to his confusion the rest of the avengers also had fled the room, leaving Tony to stand alone on the communal floor of the tower and scratch his head in confusion. 

* * *

 

After being avoided by most of the Avengers for most of the week being left with only cryptic comments about how it's not their place to tell, Tony managed to corner Steve in Gym. 

"Steve do I get an explanation as to why all the others are avoiding me and why you seem to have progressed back to the stage in this relation that I am tentative to call even a friendship to where we hate each others guts?'

As unusual as it was to see Steve struggle to word the problem it was interrupted by the Avengers alarm going off, Stev-Rogers had bolted like a man on death row who had just escaped, leaving Tony even more confused and in the need to hit someone.

 


	2. Poor Tony

3 days after the battle Tony still had no idea why he was being avoided. He had done nothing lately that would achieve this amount of avoidment.

Usually he had to crash a car into a police station to be hated this much. Tony knew he wasn't the most likeable teammate on the Avengers team. Well thats not entirely true as that suggests that there would have to be a small amount of like.

In Tonys' mind he was hated by his teammates. He was a lone wolf, he didn't work well with them. Often locking himself up for days in his workshop, pushing their concern away with cruel words. This entire thing was just tiring to Tony, he just wanted a drink and for things to return to normal between himself and his teammates.

 

* * *

Steve knew that avoiding Sta- no Tony, Tony wasn't the answer. He needed to to man up and talk to the man. He had fought Aliens, been frozen in time and fought against Hydra and Hitler. This should be easy, simple as pie.

...

...

...Or he could just be a chicken and keep avoiding Tony, It wasn't like Tony would be thrilled to find out Steve was his father not Howard. To Tony it would be just changing one Hated "father" for another.

Tony hated Steve, even if Steve just wanted to help. When he had first met Tony, Steve had just wanted to wrap him up and keep Tony safe from the world.

Steve remembered the way Tony's eyes had just shown pain and distrust of Steve, an American hero from the past who everyone loved. Tony looked too old for someone who should be still in school not fighting Aliens. Steve had tried to connect to Tony so many times only to be pushed away with cold, callus words also known as Tony's main defence mechanism. 

Tony 

Tony

Steve had a son. A son. He was still reeling from that news. He knew technically it didn't change anything but, Steve felt like it should. Before the plane crash, Steve always had imagined Settling Down raising kids, watching them learn, create and be happy.

It was what he had always wanted deep down. Now Steve had Tony, he knew that Tony was 19, and didn't really need a father anymore, that Tony hadn't ever really had one in Howard. Steve wanted to change that, but of course he was to chicken tell Tony any of this. Not that Steve was the only one, the rest of the team had also been avoiding Tony.

* * *

 

5 out of the total 7 avengers were in the common room, lost in their own thoughts.

" We could just let Steve Tell him, there the new Father and Son, This Doesn't have to affect us." Clint offered from atop the special built shelves.

All parties in the room exchanged glances before nodding and leaving to try and ease the un-nesccary guilt from their soles. There was tension in the air as they waited for Steve and Tony to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had finally  decided to talk to Tony and Today was the day. So far he had searched most of the tower to find Tony in private with no luck. Tony had been avoiding him. Steve kinda deserved it he supposed, though Tony's timing was terrible. It had been 6 hours into his search that Steve found Tony.

"Sta-Tony, We need to talk" Steve called out to buy time as he organised his thoughts. Tony turned on his heels and faced Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Steve, you don't say, It's not like the entire team has been avoiding me for as far as I can see no actual reason" Tony sounded pissed.

Steve took a fortifying breath. "Well, there is a reason" he began "... We received a letter from your board of directors, saying that a ... sample I gave during the test process of the serum, confirms that I am your ......" 

Tony was confused, What letter was Steve talking about, What sample also Steve's was his what?  "Spit it out Rogers". 

"I'm your ... Fath-f-father." Steve stopped meeting Tony in the eyes.

"Repeat that for me Capiscle cause if i'm not mistaken you just said that your my FATHER."  Tony was watching Steve like he was insane,

"Steve, Howard's my father." Tony stated desperately 

Tony tried to get Steve to look at him.

"Here, Tony" Steve handed him an open envelope before walking away. Tony opened the letter then proceeded to faint

* * *

* * *

Tony woke up in S.H.I.E.L.D medical. Looking over at the Avengers sitting by his bed side.

"Please tell me this is just an elaborate joke"

Steve slowly shook his head "Shield ran tests, we're related"

The silence stretch out until Tony made a chocked sound. "Well that explains why Howard had a weird obsession with telling me everything Rogers related"

Tony sighed tiredly but before he could continue the avengers alarm went off again.

 


	4. Oh Tony lived a sad life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...  
> I'm sorry that it's been a while since i've updated anything, but since holidays are coming up in just 5 days (uhgg AMAZING) i will try to start posting longer, chapters that look like they have been written by someone over the age of 5.
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THOUGHTS ABOUT KILLING ONES SELF

Tony stayed behind while the Avengers went out to face whatever Loki or Dr. Doom had cooked up.

He let his thoughts run in circles. Thinking was the only thing he didn't want to be doing at the moment. Tony was 95% sure that this meant nothing to Steve, and if it did mean anything, that anything was most likely hatred and disappointment that Tony was now his son.

Tony gathered this fact from Howard, it didn't take a genius to see Howard had hated him, to be truthful about it Howard had said as much on several different occasions often while ether bashing the shit out of Tony for some stupid failure ( _That Tony should of seen, should have known it would fail, if only he wasn't such a failure all the fucking time he would see the failures before he made them like he was supposed too, wouldn't disappoint Steve and the Team so much if he wasn't such an useless waste of space._ ) Or on when memorial occasion throwing Tony out the second story window when Tony was 5 because Tony broke one of the rules and wouldn't stop crying (Tony had fallen down the stairs and broken his arm before running to Howard).

So Tony was like 98% sure Steve would to just pretend this never happened, but what if Steve did (Tony had a small amount of hope), Tony could prove that he wasn't a failure.

He was also sure that if his therapist (there were 8 of them to choose from) heard about this, they would tell him that he was just shifting the insecurities that Tony had from his relationship with Howard onto Steve in the hope that Steve could replace the "circle of hatred" (their words, not Tony's) within Tony's mind.

Tony sighed he just wanted to go home and sleep or get drunk and pick up some random stud with a cock to choke on.

This thought triggered Tony to remember his attempt to come out to his Father as a bi-sexual with a tendency towards men. Howard had gotten so pissed that he broke several of Tony's ribs before locking him in the wardrobe used to hold guests coats during a charity ball. Howard would often leave Tony in their for days, starving him and causing mass amounts of dehydration.

Though as Tony thought this he missed his father. Tony knew it wasn't healthy to want back into that relationship but he didn't want to run a multi-billion dollar company.

Tony closed his eyes and thought of taking a piece of Howard's advice and removing himself as burden on others. Tony had several methods opened to him including : Jumping off the top of the Tower, slitting his wrists, removing the arc reactor, overdosing, crashing a million-dollar car into something flammable. Sadly though all left his body for some poor chap to find and remove. Tony was sick of being a burden. He just wanted to not fail and disappoint for once in his miserable life.


	5. Steve to the rescue (also I love u BB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Bucky Barnes is going to be a boyfriend that all should fear except Steve and Tony

Tony had made his mind up, He was going to finish what he should of done years ago.

His method of choice ; Death by Super Solider Assassin. Tony had a plan to complete this objective. It had two steps: Step 1) Cause the Winter Solider program to take over, Step 2) Have said solider kill him by "accident". It would be easy.

This was the reason Tony was avoiding Steve and working his way down to the gym. Tony had just finished correcting his Will. 

He had Left the Company to Pepper and Rhodey, The avengers Tower to the Team, Howard's Captain America Shit to Phil Coulson and Steve, Half of his fortune to Charity, the other half was to be split evenly among the team and Pepper and Rhodes. All his tech went to Bruce, Fury got future plans for Avengers weapons. Clint got new arrows as well as Two of Tony's sport cars (of his choice) and Bucky got all of Tony's other property's plus the location of all Hydra bases.

Tony as insensitive as he may act knew that Barnes would feel guilty or something for snapping his control and Tony's death wouldn't bring him enough happiness though there would be some. There would a party when Tony died after the fake tears of the funeral, everyone would celebrate. Tony Didn't blame them, he would celebrate to. He would no longer be a burden. 

Tony was lost in his thoughts and therefore did not see the deadly female waiting to pounce on his weakness. Said Female was really two females by the names of Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanva. Both had seen the changes to Tony Will and had become highly worried. Both red-heads had a place in there heart for the young hero. Pepper knew of Tony's past attempts to take his own life. 

Hell she had found him with slit wrists, overdosed and had even talked him down when he was on one of the Empire State buildings gargoyles. She loved Tony like a brother. Only ever wanting the best for him so this sudden change in Will was worrying.

Tony distracted as he was walked straight into the awaiting ambush. As his mind clicked into whom he had walked into Natasha waited for some kind of clue.

"What's going on Pep?" Tony said in fake cheerfulness in hope of passing the two quickly.

Pepper searched his eyes before answering "Nothing, Tony I was just wondering as to why you had changed your Will?" She questioned not expecting an answer. Trying to get answers out of Tony was like pulling Teeth from a hungry lion with a angry but horny gorilla behind you. He had to want to answer you and you had to give something up.

Tony Panicked, he forgot that Pepper had requested that she be informed of any change in his will. Gathering his thought Tony made some excuse before vanishing into the arriving elevator.

Natasha sighed "What do you think he is hiding?" She pondered quietly. Pepper didn't grant her with an answer, only walking away with concern in her eyes. 

* * *

Tony entered the gym to find Steve and Barnes sparring in the centre ring. 

Damn it all to hell. Tony thought. He just wanted to be killed and stop being a burden what was wrong with that. He knew he deserved to be punished more than he already had. Maybe he could find a closest to lock himself in and never leave.  


	6. Falcon Punch!

Tony had to hold off on dieing for a few days for two reason. 

1) Steve was everywere, trying to talk to Tony, the only reason he hadn't was Tony was as sneaky and quiet as the assassins when he wanted to be.

That was thanks to Howards #3 rule: Children should be not be seen or heard, only exist. Tony had learnt the hard way to follow this rule, for breaking it ment a trip to the basement, It was so dark down there that his eyes could never adjust to the darkness.

Only thing more painful then Howard beating the shit out of you for failure, was not being able to prepare for the punches.

2) Sam aka THE FALCON, Sam had joined the avengers on the request of Steve and Bucky. He was a hero in a bird suit by day and a physiologist by night. Tony hadn't met the man yet, but had stolen his 'falcon suit'. Tony had new favourite piece of Technology to play with.

* * *

 

Sam was in a painc, he had lost his falcon suit. He had only been an avenger for a few hours and had already lost it.

Bucky and Steve had been watching him search for it, much to Sam's shame, the also found it extremely funny.

"Sam, Calm down" Bucky manged between laughter " you're suits fine"

Sam glared, "How could you possibly know if my suit is fine?, Did you take it? You killed my suit, you suit murderer!" As Sam yelled this at Bucky, Both Super Soldiers lost their composer.

After 10minutes of Sam hurling accusations at them while the held their sides in pain from laughing J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up.

"Agent Wilsion, you're suit is in the workshop going under some improvemen."

Sam froze "Why?" The loaded question was just asked in a deadly whisper.

"Oh, Right you haven't met Steve's Son yet" Bucky manged to say completely Straight faced "Its alright Steve hasn't ether"

As Sam became only more confused Steve groaned " He's like Natasha but worst" Steve explained " He won't allow me anywere near him, always disappearing whenever I enter the room" 

Sam looked only more confused as the conversation continued. He just wanted his suit back, so he headed down to the workshop to meet Steve's son.

* * *

 

The workshop doors opened with a futuristic whoosh. Inside the soft blue glow of the holographic screens helped illuminate the young inventor within, Sam was blown away.

"Umm Ste-Steve's Son?" He manged to gather his thoughts enough to stutter out the one sentence.

Sam had been expecting a grimy old fashined mechanics workshop, Not Star Trek meets Futurama meets Style. 

Steve's son then whirled around to face Sam, showing none other then Tony Stark.

"First of all that is not confirmed, secondly do I know you? Or is J, just lettling in rift raft again" 

Sam was confused he just wanted his suit back not to play twenty questions with a mulitibillionaire, Genuis who moonlighted as a superhero every now an again.

" Umm, I'm the Falcon or Sam, a friend of Steve's, I heard you had my suit?"

The answer Sam got, well he only understood the first word, tgat being yes, the rest was lost to him.

"So can I have it back?" Sam hoped he could understand whatever else came out of this Kids mouth, Without all the fancy clothing and stage makeup, this kid looked like he was 15 not 19. Hell he was younger than Spiderman but like 150x richer than Spidey could ever be.

"Sure it's to your left take it and go" Sam was dismissed it seemed, after collecting his suit Sam high-tailed it out of there, he was going to die before he got his first mission, he just knew it.

 


	7. Natasha Queen of the Morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha decides that the male occupants (read Tony and Steve maybe Bucky) are morons, Tony takes a suggestion and Bucky shows that he has some skills in the right department, also the Beach is visited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Today you see an attempt at a longer chapter let me know what you think, I love comments like I love Lindt Chocolate.

Natasha was annoyed, and an annoyed Black widow was bad, so bad in fact that a certain Hawk and Falcon had decided to spend the day outside the tower in what the viewed to be a 'safe' location. She was sick of Steve's moping, since telling Stark that they were America's son to be favourite messed up Father and Son, Stark had taken to becoming as sneaky and hard to track as an assassin, he was almost as good as herself or Barnes.

She had decided to take matters into her own hands after Stark changed his Will, so she made a Tony trap using a secret recipe given to her by Pepper. and waited for Stark to show. As soon as Stark had taken the bait she called in Steve and locked down the floor with what might have been a stolen authorisation code. She then left to go wrangle Sam into admitting he had feelings.

* * *

 

Tony believed himself to be a few steps ahead of everyone even if the didn't know it, sadly though black widow didn't count as everyone and had lost her named being used privileges. First she had lured Tony from the safety of Lab #7 with amazingness in a bowl, then locked him in a room with Rogers. Goddamn he should of just ended it yesterday while he was at the empire state building, doing something for charity, usually Tony knew why he was where but lately he was just lost in his own head. He just wanted to end it, he knew he wasn't needed. Rogers was going to say how much of a failure he was and how he couldn't believe that Tony was half of him (D.N.A). Tony just couldn't deal with the pressure anymore, he needed to be on time for meetings in a company he didn't even run anymore, create new tech for said company, check over Shields R and D department while helping build tech for Fury as well as building and improving/repairing tech for the avengers. 

He didn't have time to sleep, didn't deserve to eat, and the disappointment from Steve every time he screwed up was killing him. He did so hate it when Howard was right. He remembered when he was about five Howard had just brought him from Uncle Obie's, where Tony had spent the night to help seal a deal between the two, he hadn't done a well enough Job in getting Obie off, So Howard was telling him just how much 'Captain Rogers' would hate him if they ever met, how he would think Tony was a pathetic failure and want Howard to just sell the him, so he could at least have some use to Howard.

It didn't matter if had saved New York or had turned S.I from a multi-million weapons dealer to a multi-billion eco friendly company in just under two years, he was just never good enough for Howard or Steve or Obie. Tony was just a waste.

* * *

 

Steve owed Natasha one, she had managed to corner Tony, though once Steve saw just how defeated and depressed Tony looked she wish she hadn't. Tony looked like he hadn't even thought about sleep for months, and had decided that eating was banned, his clothing through some sort of miracle just hung to his frame. The rings around his eyes looked like he had been hit twice and the defeated slump made Steve's heart ache. 

"Tony, are you alright?" Steve asked quietly, like if he spoke to loud Tony would just shatter, instead Tony Just sunk deeper into his chair. Steve moved closer and spun Tony around so that they could face each other before kneeling down to Tony's level.

"We need to talk Tony"

no reply

"I know you don't want to talk about us, but I need to know if it changes anything for you?"

Still no answer though Tony appeared to be paying attention to what Steve was saying.

"Cause Tony it changes things for me"

Tony sunk further into his chair expecting Steve to show his hatred

"I know we don't get along but I-I want to be here there for you, like Howard never was, and I know you don't want or need a father but I want to be one for you Tony not because I feel like I have to or that I feel guilty, but because I want to"

Still no answer

"Come on Tony, I know you might hate me for this but I need to know"

Tony looked up, confusion clearly written on his face "Why would you want that Steve?, I'm a mess who most run away from, a murderer who only stopped because someone almost blew me up with one of my own bombs, I fuck up any and all things I touch, I almost kill the team everyday, the man wh-"

"Tony, Tony" Steve interrupted " First of all you're not a mess or a fuck up-"

"Did you just swear?"

" You are not a murderer, you are good man who puts himself on the line over and over for the sake of others, you gave up your home to a bunch of strangers, one who killed your parents without blinking an eye, you don't go searching for compliments, instead you create beauty and wonder, then act as if you payed no part, you help people every day but hide behind this mask that you put on for the media, you don't want people to know that you care, That you have a heart."

Tony looked uncomfortable at Steve's words not believing a single word out his mouth except the parts about the mask and the not caring.

"And secondly, I want that this because your a good man who just got lost along the way"

Steve waited for what he said to sink in, he already knew that Tony wouldn't believe the positive things he said because Tony was  stubborn, self-hating son of a bitch.

Jarvis interrupted the moment with a regretful " Captain, Director Fury request your immediate arrival at the helicarrier,"

"Two -tick Jarvis, Tony Just consider it please" Steve requested before running of to shield.

* * *

Tony decided to fly the suit to his private beach in Malibu, he often went there to relax and to make himself feel better, but he was going there to end it before Steve got attached or something equally unlikely

* * *

 

James Barnes was in Malibu for two reasons

1) He had just finished a mission for shield

It felt so good to get back into what he knew, even though Steve was against the idea. Bucky just wanted order for a few months before he went searching for any trouble.

2) Tony Stark was in the area

Jarvis had alerted Bucky to his presence in Malibu and if Bucky hadn't met Tony he would of thought that Jarvis was capable of the worry that coloured his tone as he spoke, so he was going to go check up on the kid, no harm no foul. He just needed to make sure he didn't embarrass himself in front of the billionaire by doing something stupid like saying that he wanted to bend him over the workshop bench and fuck him every time Tony touched his metal arm, besides that would rude.

Though the last thing Bucky expected when he arrived at Starks private beach was to see the kid push himself under the first wave. Bucky waited for him to resurface for about a minute before it clicked in that the kid wasn't coming back up.

Buck ran down to the water loosing his shirt along the way. He dove under in search of Tony, mentally repeating a mantra of Don't drown, Steve will kill me, Don't drown, Steve will kill me.

He found Stark passed out on the seabed floor. In a panic Bucky yanked him to the surface before swimming him to shore. Once the reached the sand Bucky attempted to start cpr only to be stopped by Tony's built in night light.

"Jarvis" Bucky spoke into his comm "how do i get the water out of his lungs?" his voice wavering in panic, Bucky was so dead if Tony died.

"Press gently on the reactor core, as if it was skin, only apply light pressure though and continue on as normal"

Buck began the procedure of removing the water from Starks lungs. The kid woke up spluttering water, Bucky became alert the the tell tale signs of a camera going off but ignored it in favour of giving Stark a once over before loosing it

"What in the name of Thor did you think you were doing? you're not aqua man Stark, you're Ironman"

Tony glared at His saviour "I was trying to drown myself, but you stepped in preventing my death" Stark hissed back at Bucky, the admission that this was on purpose, that Stark wanted to kill himself. Bucky didn't notice any signs that the kid was depressed, though that may have been because Bucky was to busy checking him out to notice, the guilt chewed him up inside.

"Why the fuck would you want to do that? you've got it all kid, billions, flying suit and fame, plus you've the team as your family, why throw that all away?"

Stark started laughing and didn't stop, it seemed he was having melt down, thought as sudden as the laughter started it stopped "The Team isn't my family, as long as the keep getting toys, i'm useful, once i stop, get to injured they'll throw me to the curve, they'll be happy to get rid of me" Stark spat out bitterly, Bucky couldn't believe he had missed just how depressed Tony Was.

"lets get back to the tower then we will discuss it in greater detail kid, just wait a few more hours before you throw your life away"

The look Stark shot Bucky for that Statement would of had even Steve running for cover, Bucky though followed Stark down the road of no self preservation, so he ignored it and picked Stark up, heading back up to where the armour was sitting.

* * *

 

When the two got back from their little adventure they were met with very confusing Cat-calls. The team directed their attention to the T.V where one of those celebrity news and drama shows was playing, Their big headline, a picture of what seemed to be Tony and Bucky making out on the beach.

Bucky groaned "It's not what it looks like" of course though this went unbelieved, "Ask Jarvis i was just giving the kid c.p.r cause he tried to drown himself"

At this startling revelation the Team heads snapped to where Tony was trying to sneak out.

"Is this true Tony?" Bruce asked, he viewed Tony as his best friend, he couldn't bear the idea of Tony trying to kill himself.

Tony though instead of denying this just nodded his head, then in true Stark fashion left the room.

"Why would brother Tony do such a thing?" Asked Thor.

All heads shifted once more back to Bucky searching for answers

Bucky looked down trodden, he knew the avengers wouldn't like his answer

"He thinks that you're just using him, for weapons"

The anger that met this statement wasn't in the least bit surprising  

 


	8. Tony gets cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluffy fluff fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter because I can

Tony has spent the last three hours avoiding angry Avengers. He decided to go to his second safest place in the Tower. He just curled up and let his thoughts get worse and worse until a shoe kicked him.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered, Tony knew he hadn't hidden under her desk in a while so her surprise was not unexpected.

"yes Pep?" he let fake cheerfulness colour his tone, not being able to care if Pep could tell or not.

"Wanna tell me why your hiding under my desk honey?" Tony could hear way to much concern in her voice, it just made him feel bad.

"Barnes spoilt my attempt at drowning in Malibu" he answered sullenly

"Tony, that's a good thing remember? we talked about this, throwing your life away is a bad thing" 

"But Pep" Tony whined "People would of been happy"

It was at this point that Bruce waled into Ms Potts office "Sorry to interrupt, but if Tony is done hiding under the desk, the rest of the Avengers would like to talk and I need to discuss something with him"

The desk answered no, while Pepper answered Yes, Guess who won? yeah Pepper did

* * *

The Avengers satin a circle on the floor with Tony sitting between Steve and Bucky against the extra large love seat.

They were waiting for Tony to talk, though Tony had become a mute.

Bruce sighed "I have more bad maybe good news if your optimistic about Tony" he hated the tension in the room so he needed to break it.

Sam took the bait "What is it Bruce?"

Bruce collected the data before showing the others 

"I don't understand what I'm looking at" Clint whined

"One of these is Steve's D.N.A, isn't it?" questioned Natasha, she didn't like where this was going

"correct Natasha, the other is Tony, and as you can see, there are many points of reference that are the same, linking them as Father and Son, though we already knew that"

Sam hummed "Then why show us?"

Bruce braced himself "It also shows that Tony has the super solider serum in his veins."

Steve looked confused "But Tony, No offence, Doesn't you know look like he took the serum"

It was true, when Steve, Bucky or even the Red skull took the serum they all became taller and added muscles to their frames. Tony on the other is quite Short and lean.

"The serum in Tony is premixed into his D.N.A, changing his affects, He takes after your pre serum physical appearance, with obvious attributes from his mother"

Tony snorted " Amazing, can I go now or what?" he didn't wait for an answer

Bucky stood up after he left "I'm taking him for Ice cream" he announce before heading off to Tony's lab

"Jarvis pull up the video feel, I wanna see this" Asked Clint

* * *

 

Bucky waked with purpose into Tony's lab to find the owner at his desk, he walked up behind him and pushed the wheel-able stool into the elevator. Tony squawked at this 

"Robocop did no one tell you that this is illegal, take me back to the lab, also where are you going" the elevator arrived at the garage, Bucky choose the car with the less 'Look at me' flare that Tony had.

"To answer your questions, Yes, No, Ice cream" Bucky chuckled at Tony's expression

"I don't want Ice cream" Tony was at this point picked up and thrown into the passenger seat of one of his many cars

" Well I do and you're coming with me" Bucky's Brooklyn accent started to seep into his words

" Take Steve or Clint, the eat Ice cream" 

Bucky gave Tony the blankess look possible before answering dryly "Everybody eats Ice cream, even those who are lactose intolerant"

Tony gave up and sunk into his chair, he didn't want to lick Ice cream, he wanted to surprisingly lick Barnes in some very naughty places, Tony blamed the accent.

* * *

 

Bucky had got chocolate chip while Tony had gotten Cookies and Cream. They both lent against the hood of the car slowly eating their frozen treats in silence.

"Io voglio fare sesso con il tuo accento di Brooklyn" said Tony

Bucky just turned and raised a single eyebrow, "I don't speak Italian?" Tony nodded "Italian, I wasn't aware that you did"

Tony moved himself so he was sitting on the hood of the car before answering " Maria, my mother, was Italian, So were many of the House hold sta- mai- fuck it house hold staff, Italian is actually my first language, I learnt to speak english when I was like 3 or 4"

Bucky was impressed as well as hard, Tony spoke with a slight Italian accent when he spoke the language, he was way to sexy for a different language.

* * *

After returning to the Tower some 4 hours later they returned to find the other avengers had gone to bed. Tony sat down in the living room once more Bucky sitting next to him

"Sleeps important" Bucky suggested with all subtly a assassin should have

"Can't, tell me a story in Russian" Tony replied

"You don't speak Russian"

"I find it soothing, a Russian as never tried to kill me, while speaking Russian"

Bucky rolled his eyes "fine, what I do for you"

"Там когда-то былмыши , он был маленький и в одиночку. Он проводил свои дни избегая кошек и сов , пока он не встретил мальчика . Этот молодой мальчик взял мышь от холода , кормить его и научил его о мире. Они стали друзьями . Мальчик вы видите также небольшой и в одиночку. Его parentes оставил его много лет назад . Мальчик превратился в человека , анаведении мышки остался мыши. Человек знал, что его единственный друг будет проходить в ближайшее время , но не мог найти его в своем сердце , чтобы сказать мыши -"

Tony had curled into Bucky's side as the Story progressed, he was now fast asleep, Bucky smiled secretly, Sleep made Tony look younger, less like he had the entire world on his shoulders. Bucky lifted the young hero into arms before carrying him to his penthouse bed. He layer Stark on the bed before whispering "котенок сна" and softly shutting the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate said it was correct if it's not let me know it should say : I want to have sex with your Brooklyn accent. the Russian if correct should say :There once was a mouse, he was small and alone. He spent his days avoiding cats and owls, until he met a young boy. This young boy took the mouse in from the cold, feed him and taught him about the world. They became friends. The boy you see was also small and alone. His parentes had left him many years earlier. The boy turned into a man while the moused stayed a mouse. The Man knew that his only friend would pass soon but could not find it in his heart to tell the mouse - 
> 
> also Sleep kitten


	9. Tony hates magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes on the world with a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments get chapters and chapters get comments, do you see the pattern?

Bruce and Natasha continued going over the serum in Tony's D.N.A., to say it was strange would be an understatement, Tony had never shown any signs of Super strength or Speed or whatever else Steve got from the serum. Instead it Seemed to be have forced in to dormancy, It had outside affects on Tony, though Bruce was betting that Tony's photographic and eidetic memory as well as high I.Q could all be attributed To his D.N.A and the serum.

"Jarvis, has Tony ever shown any unusual amounts of strength or speed?" questioned Bruce

"The only times sir has shown any amount of strength are when the suit dies, leaving sir to have to physically carry a 2 tonne suit by himself with no support"

Both Natasha and Bruce where gobsmacked, They never knew how heavy Starks suit really was.

* * *

Tony woke up after an amazing amount of sleep, it had been the first time in a long time that his dream weren't haunted by sand or you know giant portals.

In a good mood he headed down to the common room kitchen to discover Steve and Sam making out. Quite heavily making out and Sam Just lost his shirt. Steve had sam pinned against the kitchen bench and was helping Sam make some very erotic noises.

" I though we had a rule about sex in the Kitchen after Thor Day?" Tony asked quite loudly enjoying the speed which Steve and Sam Jumped apart, as he entered to get coffee.

uBucky was next to enter the Kitchen in search of food, though once he saw Steve and Sam he lost it to laughter.

Steve blushed while Sam replace his shirt and herded Steve away from the Cruelty of Tony and Bucky.

" So what's up котенок?" 

Tony shrugged his shoulders " Whats котенок mean?" managing to perfectly pronounce the foreign word.

Bucky laughed "Can't tell you, It's a secret"

Tony snorted before whispering under his breath "Maledizione soldati sexy , sussurro è linguaggi segreti"

"First of all I have super soldier hearing and secondly should I be offended cause that sounded rude"

Tony rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coffee.

* * *

 

Once Sam had Steve out of the Kitchen he pinned the Super Soldier to the wall of the elevator and attacked his mouth. He had to remember to thank Natasha for getting his ass into gear about Steve cause kissing Steve was the best thing in the entire world closely followed by proving Stark wrong.

Steve for a man who was meant to have never had sex kissed like God, easily t

easing out moans and whimpers from Sam. Once they reached Sam's floor (Thanks you Jarvis) Stave lifted Sam up, Sam automatically wrapping his legs around the super soldier to support his own weight. Steve carried him into the bedroom before marking his neck in a crazy way cause Sam to moan.

They then helped each other loose clothing, and once Steve was naked Sam Sunk to his knees to put him mouth to use, he wanted to make Steve loose control and fuck him into the mattress.

* * *

 

Clint and Thor entered the main Kitchen to Find Barnes and Stark laughing at something.

"What be the cause of this humour?" Questioned Thor, he was happy to his Shield-brothers laughing.

Tony smirked "Guess who we caught breaking the no sex rule" Bucky wasn't capable of answering

Both Archer and God waited for Tony to answer and both lost there drinks in surprise at the answer

"Captain chastity and the other bird of prey who lives in my Tower"

Clint waited for Stark to say he was joking, cause Steve and Sam? no way, if the were he was done $50 to Natasha, Again, for the third time this week.

Stark just nodded his head before leaving for a shield meeting, he was being put on suicide watch. He really didn't want to deal with Fury's bullshit right now. 

* * *

Tony had been 'discussing' the terms of his suicide watch for over three hours, it was incredibly boring, it was the same thing over and over again, no handling firearms, no spending more than 2 hours before checking in with Steve or Agent Agent. Tony was done so he was texting Loki, Loki had developed an infinity with technology that his adoptive brother hadn't

 

 

 

A green puff of smoke surrounded Tony, pushing him into a realm of Colours, to the Shouting of Fury, he seemed quite pissed.

Tony appeared in a comfortable booth at Tiffanies, Loki sitting opposite to him, it spoke volumes about New York that no one even battered an eye at his sudden appearance, God he loved new york.

Loki and Tony, for about 8 months, had been having lunch together every fortnight, eating a different array of restaurants in an attempt to help Loki get a handle on the food that earth had to offer. So unless Doom showed up or Loki was off planet, they had lunch every week and discussed anything from Loki's newest plot to Tony's latest scheme or as he calls them Inventions. It was relaxing, and Loki never judged what Tony said, even if it was depressing as fuck.

" _So this Russian soon to be boy toy of yours?"_

Tony groaned, Loki enjoyed watching him struggling with ..... Emotions. "Not my Russian boy toy, stop saying that."

" _Yet you have feelings for him, why don't you ask him out?"_

"First of all I wasn't aware that we were Teenage girls, and secondly the guy just stopped me killing myself, he isn't going to want to date me. Also mister All-speak what does котенок mean?"

_"Why don't you ask your A.I?"_

"Jarvis won't tell me"

" _Neither will I, it's quite suitable to you though"_

"I hate you"

Their Food arrived at this point, Tony was used to Loki ordering for him, Usually to insure that the food wasn't poisonous, Loki was such a nice friend.

"Do you have any Idea what this is?" Tony waited for Loki's smart arse answer

" _No, do you_?" 

"Loki, you should know what your attempting to kill me with,it's polite"

" _Of course Anthony I apologise for my rudeness"_

Tony took a picture of the food and used it in google image source to make sure it wasn't going to kill him.

"It's a kidney lamb pie, from Scotland, How do you mange to find shit like this normal Cafes Lo-Lo"

" _I have a talent, now hurry up i'm starving and i don't know if this will kill us."_

 _"_ Such a nice friend" Tony took bite anyway, if it was going to kill him Loki would save him, can't snark with a dead man "It's unusual"

Loki looked at him in disbelief before taking a small bite

* * *

 

Steve after having some athletic fun with Sam and showering headed down to the common room, the bites Sam had left around his neck had already faded, leaving Steve only a tiny bit annoyed.

"Has anyone seen Tony"

Bucky and Clint were playing Mario Cat, Bucky of course was winning.

"Котик на щит для своей предсмертной часов встречи" Bucky had a terrible habit of speaking Russian when he was playing Mario cart.

"Tony is at shield suicide watch meeting" Clint though spoke english.

It was at this point that the screen switched over to Fury's terrifying face.

" Any of you maggots want to tell me why Stark is in Tiffanies eating lunch with Loki?"

All slowly shook their heads in creepy unionise.

Fury left bringing Mario Cart back onto the screen.

"I didn't know their was a Tiffanies close" stated Steve as he collected his jacket, he was going to pick Tony up so that they could have a Chat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian -Goddamn sexy soldiers, whispering is secret languages, yet  
> Russian- Kitten


	10. Steve meet snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little Shorter then usual, though the next one will long, I have a great Idea for what I want for this Story I just need To plan it out

As soon as Loki saw Steve he disappeared, leaving Tony alone to face a conversation he didn't want to have. 

"Tony we need to talk" Steve said as he Sat in the booth opposite Tony

"No non lo facciamo" 

Steve looked confused " I don't speak Italian Tony"

"Per male se si vuole avere una conversazione con me si dovrebbe , mi rifiuto di parlare in altre lingue" was Tony's reply.

Steve had a sense that Tony wouldn't speak any other language so he used it to his advantage.

"If you don't wanna speak listen, I know that you don't feel like we value you in the team, but Tony we do. You are the linch pin of the entire group."

"A nessuno piace un bugiardo Rogers"

"All I understood from that was my last name" Steve shook his head, Tony was so stubborn, sometimes it was useful other times it was not

"I just need you to understand that we care for you Tony, even if you don't feel comfortable talking to me, talk to one of your teammates or hell even Loki, it isn't good to bottle up your emotions"

The blank look Steve got for the last part of his statement was deserved.

"Tony" Steve sighed "I know we don't always get along, but I want us to be friends"

"Amici?" Tony managed to look somewhat hopeful

"Amici mean friends right, if does then yes Amici, I want to be able to be there for you Tony as your friend even if you don't want me to be"

"Sì amici significa anche Friends Rogers dubito che sarà ancora dicendo che dopo si arriva a conoscere me, ma per ora mi ci vorrà"

Steve gave him a blank look, then stole some of his food.

" I will take that as a positive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No we don't  
> To bad if you want to have a conversation with me you should, i refuse to speak any other language  
> No one likes a liar rogers.   
> yes amici means friends Rogers also I doubt you will still be saying that after you get to know me but for now i will take it


	11. Steve and Tony do some family stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Tony to the zoo because 31DolphineSwimming, put the idea in my head

Steve, Tony decided was taking this, I'm your real father thing way to well, also he was way to into it. like Today for example they were at a zoo. Like a real life let's go look at animals trapped in cages zoo. Tony was freaking out a little bit. There goes dyeing before he gets attached. 

This though was a nice break from the therapy sessions that he was now forced to attend everyday twice a day. It had started off at once a week, but after one session they had added more, apparently Tony had more Issues than he first thought.

So yes, Steve and Tony were walking around a Zoo looking at all of the animals.

"Giraffes" Steve said randomly.

Tony turned in confusion "What about them Steve?"

"They're my favourite animal"

Tony shook his head "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason"

"Yes Steven there does, they break the laws of nature, there bodies just don't make sense"  
  


"That's why I like them, they most get picked on a lot yet just don't seem to care"

The blank look Tony shoot Steve was well deserved

"What's going on with you and Sam?" Tony asked, desperate for Steve to start making sense again

"Nothing going on with Sam and I" Steve answered stiffly, for a man Tony had seen worm his way out of P.A meetings, he was a terrible liar.

"I wasn't aware that pinning to a kitchen bench and lip hugging was nothing"

"Lip Hugging??"

"Aliens in the Attic, come on keep up old man"  
  


Steve just sighed " What's you favourite animal Tony?"

"why?"

"Because you can tell a lot about a person by the things they like" Steve looked so innocent when he said this, Tony almost believed he wasn't setting a trap

"umm, Leopards"

"why?"

"you're really annoying, did you know that"  
  


Steve just raised an eyebrow and waited for Tony to continue

"Fine, I like them because they're independent, and are surprising Strong"

"Strong?"

"They can lift an entire antelope  up a vertical tree by themselves"

Steve looked mildly impressed "What's the odds that The Team are making bets about Today

"99%, just cause they might get kidnapped while we're out, if we're lucky"

Steve chuckled

* * *

"$50 says that Tony release all the animals" Clint said to no one in particular.

Bucky sighed depressingly, as much as he enjoyed and was happy that Steve and Tony seemed to be sorting out their differences, it was just between all the therapy sessions and Steve, Bucky hadn't spent anymore Time with Tony. So he missed the kid's company a little, and was tiny little bit jealousy of Steve getting to spend time with him, not be his father. So Bucky was bored and stuck with Clint and Sam by himself, his life sucked.

"I'll take that bet, Steve will keep him in line, What about you Barnes you in ?" Sam questioned, he need the hundred bucks to pay Natasha.

" Я не хочу , чтобы недооценивать свою kitte- не не мой котенок , Энтони я имею в виду Тони да, это то, что я Мент . О, господин мой я так абсолютно пьяный , ебу ебать ебать , парня Наташа котята"

"All i got from that was that your panicked about something" replied Sam, there goes his Hundred dollars

"Is this about that weird pinning over Tony thing, cause if it is man just make a move, he went out and got Ice cream with you, if we were teenagers and Tony was female, you would have a sealed deal to prom night" Clint stated.

Bucky rolled his eyes and left "It's not like that we're just friends"

"And i'm not fucking Steve, pull the other one Barnes" was Sam's retort, if Barnes and Stark got together by monday, Sam would be rich as long a you didn't look at Tony.

* * *

"It was an accident" Tony managed to look guilty

"You released all the cats be accident, is that what you're trying to get me to believe?" Steve had the i'm disappointed in you're actions face,

"Green peace, free the animals Mangiare pollo il venerdì" 

"Do i want to know the Italian?"

"No it might cause you to have some fun" Tony answered cheekily before joining his feline people

Steve sighed before going to save Tony from becoming cat food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian: I do not wish to underestimate my kitte- no not my kitten, Anthony i mean Tony yeah that's what i ment. Oh my lord I am so totally screwed, fuck fuck fuck, Man Natasha would have kittens  
> Italian: Eat chicken on fridays


	12. Tony wants a bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so its been a while but, i got bored in class and decided to start writing this, just don't tell my teacher

After the Zoo incident, Tony was banned from ever entering the gates again. Clint having heard this collected his money and did a victory dance.

Steve walked in on said victory danced.

"Clint!, are you alright? are you having a fit?" concern coloured his tone

Clint stopped his dancing "Fit, you think i'm having a fit" he exclaimed, outraged.

Tony interrupted "Your dancing style is so fit like, see you confused the great captain"

"Shut up Stark" Clint replied "My dancing is amazing and award winning" he strode out of the common room with all the swag he could muster.

Sam shook his head "I need brain bleach, no one should be that bad of a dancer"

Steve chuckled, before grabbing the first-aid kit. The felines Tony had "saved" at the zoo were better shots then most of the villains the team faced.

"Well i'm off to bed" Tony announced, leaving before Steve could start treating his injuries.

* * *

 

Bucky was reading hunger games alone in his room. He enjoyed catching up on all the books he had missed while being the winter soldier. Bucky was getting lost in the book when his bedroom door opened.

Tony walked in and flopped down on his bed. Bucky pinched himself, he had way to many dreams that started off like this.

"Whats up Tony?" Bucky asked with fake disinterest.

"Nothing, your beds comfy" Tony muttered, his voice half lost to sleep

Bucky raised an eyebrow in confusion, how would Tony know if his bed was comfy or not

"Tell me another story please" 

Bucky almost missed the request "Why?"

"It helps me sleep" Tony almost whispered, like he didn't want Bucky to hear the reason 

Bucky moved to lay next to Tony on the bed

"okay in russin yeah?" he asked softly, enjoying the warmth Tony gave off

"yeah" Tony's voice giving away how close to sleep he really was

"Posle togo, kak zhil knyaz' , kotoryy byl dobrym i spravedlivym. Eto knyaz' upravlyal nebol'shoy imperiyu pod nazvaniyem N'yu-York . On byl lyubim vsemi svoimi poddannymi , no odin . Eto odna tema nenavidel printsa , on byl zhestokim chelovekom , kotoryy proboval sebya v temnoy magii. Eto zloy chelovek ispol'zoval svoi navyki , chtoby proklyast' printsa . Prints, kotoryy kogda-to byl spravedlivym i schastlivym stal zhestokim i withdr-"

"A happy Story" Tony interrupted

"How can you tell if it's sad or not, you don't speak Russian" Bucky replied

"Your voice is sad" Tony said as he curled into Bucky's side

"fine, fine a happy story" Bucky moved to allow Tony to become more comfortable before continuing "Kazhdyy god v techeniye tysyachi let gruppa muzhchin khodili v gory , chtoby popytat'sya probudit' spyashchego printsa vnutri, oni pytalis' orkestrov i petukhov , no ne yesm' li YA nichto ne moglo razbudit' spyashchego printsa."

Tony had fallen asleep, his chest moving gently against Bucky's.

"Goodnight,Sladkiy kotenok" Bucky whispered softly, before curling around Tony and drifting off to sleep

* * *

 

Steve and Sam where looking for Bucky, he hadn't shown up for their usual morning run. He also wasn't answering his phone, much to Steve's distress. They had called Natasha to Check Bucky's Room, incase the assassin was still asleep or something.

_Ping_

Steve's phone went off.

He opened to to receive a picture of Bucky and Tony tangled together fast asleep

Sam awed as he looked over Steve's shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian -Once there lived a prince, who was kind and fair. This Prince ruled over a small empire called New York. He was loved by all his subjects but one. This one subject hated the prince, he was a cruel man who dabbled in dark magic. This evil man used his skills to curse the Prince. The prince who was once fair and happy became cruel and withdr-  
> Every year for a thousand years a group of men walked to a mountain to attempt to awaken the sleeping prince within, They tried Marching bands and roosters but alast nothing could awaken the sleeping prince.  
> Sweet Kitten


	13. Steve aka Super dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna give me and ending to this?  
> Cause otherwise i think it will go on for ever  
> Give me an end goal

~~There were many things Steve enjoyed about the future, from the freedom to express who you are to the little things, like waking up everyday with Sam curled into his chest or his son Tony. There were also things Steve hated about the future like Peggy on her bad days, or the haunted look Bucky gave him after a bad night.~~

~~Though the worst thing was when Tony disappeared, he was in the mid-~~ **_oh, wait you haven't heard about that yet have you?_**

**_Okay ignore what you just heard, lets go back shall we? Tony and Bucky were asleep yeah?_ **

 

Steve enjoyed the sight of Tony curled into Bucky's chest, hand tangled in his shirt. Bucky was stretched across the bed, his metal arm wrapped around Tony's waist, pinning him to his chest.

Both of them looked more peaceful then Steve had ever seen them.

Then the Avengers alarm started, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered

* * *

 

Dr.Doom had a plan fore Dr. Doom was soon to be ruler of the known world, no matter was Stark said. Stark was a fool, a mild irritant that needed to be removed, but Dr.Doom was smarter than that, he was Dr.Doom ruler of his fair land and Stark was most likely the only one on Doom's earth that could keep up with him, he also wasn't to hideous to cast an eye on. Stark would make a suitable pet.

* * *

"Why is it always Doom" Tony whined, he was bored, fighting doom-bots was way to easy for someone who claimed to be smarter then him.

"Я знаю, что-то более интересную мы могли бы сделать" Barnes answered, mid-shot

"I thought we had a no Russian rule if Nat wasn't here to translate" Sam answered, enjoying the view as he flew across the city, chasing stragglers

"So che molto probabilmente non hai detto niente flirty ma , supponendo che hai fatto , vorrei morire felice se ho avuto a leccare quelle abs , basta non dirlo a nessuno" Tony replied, laughter filling the comms

"No, not Italian, I haven't learnt that yet" Clint cried sarcastically from his perch

"Oh hawkass, you know your my fav-" Static filled the air, cutting off Tony

"Tony!" Steve called, watching the suit disappear into the air

an evil laughter filled the air around the avengers

"Doom warned you, Doom told you, Doom is the smartest there, is you will kneel to me"

* * *

 

Remember at the Start, when I told you to forget? well you can remember now. Tony had been gone for two months, not a trace had been heard from the genius. Both Steve and Bucky had given up on sleep in turn for searching for him. They had turned Doom's empire upside down in search for their teammate, only to be taunted.

Stark Industries had taken a hit from Tony disappearing as well, causing Pepper to have to pull the Avengers funding, villains were pulling themselves from the woodwork thinking they stood a chance with Ironman gone.

"I can't keep doing this anymore" Steve told Bucky on night, after another fake lead had lead to nowhere

Bucky had considered the words before answering "I love him Steve and I never got to tell him, if you want to take a break you can, you've spent years searching for people Steve, take a break if you need it, I can't, If he's dead I need to know, If he's hurt I need to hurt those that hurt him, If he's alone I need to be there to comfort him"

Steve's head had snapped to Bucky after these words, a small hopeful smile gracing his features "When we find him Buck, you're gonna tell him that, then I'm going to go protective parent on your ass"

They had laughed, but sadly it had been weeks since that night and nothing had turned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know something more interesting we could do-Russian  
> I know that you most likely didn't say anything flirty but, assuming you did, I would die happy if I got to lick those abs, just don't tell anyone- Italian


	14. Hi, my name is, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back  
> Had my share of tears, little bits of laughter and now i'm ready to kick ass

Lights blinked on and off and on and off, his movements were restricted, tied down by his ankles and wrists. Time came and went in moments, some stretched for what seemed like days, the only sign that time moved at all was the light, blinking on and off and on an-and off. Most were spent just on the edge of awareness. Footsteps played their own rhythm, back and forth and back and forth.

He knew it was important that he move, but why?, remembered that someone was waiting for him bu-but he didn't even know who he was. People were looking for him right? he was kinda import- no, that wasn't right, no not important but needed, he supplied, was used, yes that was it, wasn't it? he was used, not liked, no one would be looking for him, but Dad would find him right, Dad always found him, no not Dad, Howard was a drunk.

Howard? he didn't know where the name came from, but it was wrong, Howard wasn't his real father, no his father was... was Blonde? yes blonde, he had blue eyes but he hated, no resented him, loved him but resented him, Why?, Howard loved Blondie but not him, thats why right? right.

The footsteps were coming closer again, bad footsteps, no please Blondie make them Stop please please make them stop

Lights blinked on and off and on and off, his movements were restricted, tied down by his ankles and wrists. Something was missing, but what, it felt like he had gone through this before but that was impossible right? 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky were hunting down a man by the name of Simon Livitivs, a man of Doom's country, here to assist his dictator. They both had strong suspicions that he knew where Tony was and if this hunch was correct, then Bucky had second call on wringing his neck, Steve had first claim of course. Bucky wasn't stupid enough to even try and stand in his way.

The only problem though, this Simon fellow was a mutant, his power: he could pivot seconds through time, bringing the future into the present, for example, if in 30 seconds this Simon would be 20 meters in front of them, then he was 20 meters in front of them 20 seconds early.

So catching him, impossible it looked like for the moment, Tony would know how to catch him, bu-but Tony was why they had to catch him. 

They had tracked him through Germany, closing in on him multiple times, only for him to vanish into thin air. To say it was annoying was an understatement.

* * *

 

Doom watched as the two out of time soldiers followed Livitivs, the traitor who only a few months earlier had tried to kill his king. The soldiers thought that he had information, but Doom knew otherwise, Doom enjoyed watching the pawns he set up battle.

Stark was so close to being perfect, that he could almost taste it. Only a few more sessions and he would be a blank slate on which Doom could write, He could transform Stark into whatever he wished, with no complaints or rudeness from the once great inventor, the power was so close, only a few more weeks. The soldiers would have to be kept occupied for only a little longer

* * *

 

_Anthony had been missing for a concerning amount of time. It usual wouldn't be a problem but Doom was behind it. When Odin sent Loki back to Earth there were_ _conditions, one being not to mess with the Avengers future, but this was Tony. The only person besides Thor who didn't expect anything from him._

_Tony was the only one to understand Loki's humour, get that he loathed the colour green, so whatever game Doom was playing, he was going to lose._

_Loki didn't take well to things or people he considered his being taken._

For all that Doom boasted about his castle being impossible to crack, Loki found it ridiculously easy to enter unnoticed. Gliding down on of its many hallways, Loki tracked Tony's unique soul-scent. Tony was deep in the lower levels of Dooms castle. Doom on the other hand was proving hard to track, not unusual but annoying.

A pained howl filled the air, causing Loki to lengthen his stride, leading to him running down one of Doom's many unchartered hallways. 

_Hold on Anthony, I'm on my way, only a little longer, please hold on._


	15. Loki don't touch

They wouldn't stop, no matter how much he pleaded, he just wanted them to stop. The lights didn't flicker anymore, why didn't they flicker. The man wouldn't stop though, he smelt familiar like ash and cough drops. Safe, he felt safe but no, the pain was still there, why was the pain still their, he remembered howling in pain then noth- no the do-door opened? yes the door opened, they screamed, why were they screaming, please please no more screaming.

* * *

Steve, Bucky and Loki sat around Tony's bed. They hadn't left his side since Loki brought him in. Worry coursed through their veins.

After finding Tony strapped to a single bed, in the lower levels of Victor Von Doom's castle, Loki had teleported Steve, Bucky and himself to Shield. The doctors had been no help, saying it was a matter of the mind and it was up to Tony himself.

Loki felt terrible, he had left Tony with Victor for 3 months, never suspecting that he would do something as terrible as this.

"Captain, Sargent, I have matters of a personal nature to attend to, let me know if he wakes. Also I'm so very sorry" Loki said softly as he rose from his chair, Victor would pay for hurting Tony

"Sorry for what?" Sgt. Barnes inquired

Loki looked to the ground in guilt "I knew Tony was with Victor but did nothing, for that I am sorry" he explained, guilt crawling up his throat

Captain Rogers just nodded in understanding

Loki swept up his cape and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke

* * *

 

The bed didn't come with restraints anymore, why?, they had also finally stopped, the pain had left. Steve and Snowflake wo- wait, who was Snowflake? he couldn't remember, but Snowflake was important, he cared for Snowflake, no it was more than that but what, goddamn he wanted Steve. Steve would know who Snowflake was and why he was important. The urge to listen to, to Russian yes that was it Russian was overwhelming, he missed it for some reason. Did he speak Russian? no, but then who did.

* * *

 

Victor cried out for mercy but the vengeful Demigod didn't here a word, instead only allowed the pained howl of his friend to fill his ears, used that pain to inflict more on the one who caused Tony so much pain. Blood covered his hands, was also splattered over his clothing but he didn't stop. The demigod allowed all his guilt, anger and hate to control his actions, let his magic seek revenge.

Victor stopped crying out, but the demigod didn't stop, just continued until he was physically and mentally drained

Victor wasn't breathing, but he was covered in his own blood. The demigod burned his body, not an ounce of regret filled his heart. The great doctor deserved more pain, but sadly wasn't there to receive it.


	16. Tony bashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse and sexual abuse of a minor,don't read if a trigger

Steve and Bucky hadn't left Tony's side and weren't planning to. Every time the once vibrant man woke, it was in fear, screaming for them to stop. Strangely Loki hadn't returned since he had first left.

It was only a few hours after Loki's sudden departure that the news that Victor Von Doom was dead reached their ears. Unsurprisingly they didn't really care or feel the need to inform Fury that it was most likely Loki who had slaughtered the dictator.

Steve was just so tired, after months of searching for Tony they had finally found him, only to have Tony still suffering. In a way it was better when Tony was still missing, it gave them a purpose, a way to help. Now though, it was a waiting game. Waiting for Tony to wake and stay awake, waiting for him to heal, waiting for their Tony, the one who skipped sleep and snarked at pot plants when he was tired to notice that they were pot plant, not the man who now laid in his place.

The team had visited daily, bringing giant stuffed animals and other get-well themed items into Tony's room, transforming it from the tired, dreary looking room into one that was just missing one thing.

Steve looked over to Tony's sleeping form. He had grown up so much in such a small amount of time, it made Steve's heartache.

Tony was one of the few people who deserved happiness but just didn't know they deserved it. 

* * *

 Bright lights burnt Tony's eyes. A constant rhythm of beeping encouraged him to continue his quest for awareness. A slight snore though had him shooting up in panic.

Steve and Bucky were sleeping, one ether side of the bed he laid in. Tony glanced around, stoping to stare in wonder at the stockpile of stuffed toys and balloons that now filled his room.

Shield medical Tony recognised, they reason why he was there though left him shaking uncontrollably in fear. Doom had experimented on him. Memories of his childhood swam before his eyes.

_"Sit" Howard commanded, gesturing to the sterile, sliver bench. Tony, only 6 did so without questioning his motives, in his mind 'Daddy' wanted to spend time with him._

_"Arm" another simple command, obeyed without question. A large needle, filled with a glowing, blue liquid was injected. Burning pain coursed through Tony's body, leaving him crying out for relief_

_"It hurts, Daddy, please make it stop" He pleaded_

_"Be a man" was Howard's reply_

_Then later, a trip to 'uncle Obie's '. Tony had to pleasure the man, he didn't want to, but if Obie wasn't happy with how responsive he was to his administrations, then Tony got placed in the closet or Howard... Howard_

Steve was shaking him, "Tony, it's alright, your in shield, he won't hurt you anymore, Tony, honey come on please" 

The memory disappeared, Tony felt tears, then as Bucky reached out to comfort him, Tony flinched. He didn't want to be punished for crying, Bucky wouldn't hurt him, Tony knew that but, Howard's rules coursed through his head.

"A Blu-blue vile" Tony muttered before once again, giving in to the darkness.

* * *

Bucky looked pained, Steve thought. He had tried to explain to Bucky that Tony wasn't flinching from him, but from memories but Bucky wouldn't hear it. Steve could see the guilt on his friends face.

It hurt Steve a little to see. This wasn't Bucky's fault, it was Dooms. An idea formed in Steve's head.

"Bucky, I gotta collect something, watch Tony for me, I'll be back in a few day, okay?"

Panic and alarm filtered across his face

"Steve" Bucky hissed "You can't leave me alone with him, Tony's scared to death of me" guilt and pain filled Bucky's tone

Steve just shook his head "Bucky, he isn't scared of you" Steve answered softly before leaving.

 _Howard was the kinda man who wrote down everything, let's see what secrets he had been hiding shall we?_ Steve thought as he left Shield, in the direction of Stark manor 


	17. Steve is amazballs

Steve had only been to Stark Manor once, though the building hadn't changed in the 70 something years since. The key was still under the incredible beautiful rose bush, just dirtier now.

Tony had mentioned that the last time he had walked these halls was two days after Howard and his wife had been buried. The house holding to many memories for him.

As he opened the grand doors, this fact remained in his mind, thick layers of dust covered every surface imaginable. Steve wanted to stay and investigate every room, see if he could find Tony's bedroom. Natasha and Clint had long ago bet him that as a child Tony had been a Captain America fan and no one would blame him if he got evidence of this.

Though finding Howard's research was more important, if what Tony was muttering and Steve's hunch was correct.

The Workshop was similar to the rest of the house, except organised, the complete opposite to Tony's, which was a mess (No matter what Tony claimed, it was not organised by any system, Steve refused to think otherwise). Boxes were stacked in numerical number of year. It started in the forties, before Steve and the serum and continued up to the year of Howard's death. 

Steve gathered the last twelve boxes, before heading back up stairs, the workshop gave him the shivers, plus he didn't want to leave Bucky alone for to long.

Though the temptation to confirm Tony's Fanboy-ness was to strong to resists, so before leaving Steve headed up to the second story, checking every door along the hall, until he found the one he was looking for.

The room was a calming shade of blue, also covered in dust, but it was strangely blank, only one childhood toy was in sight.

Steve grinned wickedly at the sight of said childhood toy, Natasha owed him money. 

* * *

Bucky watched Tony's chest rise and fall. Steve had left him alone, even though Tony was obviously scared of him. It hurt, a lot that Tony had flinched away from Bucky, he had assumed that Tony felt a similar attraction- no that was bullshit that Bucky couldn't convince himself of, he wasn't attracted to Tony, he was full blown head over heels for a man who was terrified of him. Bucky was the worst kinda monsters

"On your left Soldier" Steve called as he returned to the room carrying Twelve boxes and a Teddy bear that looked kinda familiar in an before the Winter Soldier kinda way.

"What you got there Stevie?" he asked sadly, he needed something to distract him from the path his thoughts wanted him to walk down.

"I went to Stark Manor, got us some reading material, here" Steve passed 6 of the boxes to him "Go through these for me, let me know if Tones get mentioned"

"Whats the bear for though" Bucky asked a he opened the first box, sneezing from the amount of dust he freed

"Proof that Natasha owes me money" Steve answered as he placed the bear next to Tony, who curled around it in sleep muttering nonsense as he did so

Bucky sighed, that bear just looked so gosh darn (Shh he was from the forties) familiar, it was bugging him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will find out what Steve discovered I promise.


	18. Tony is a fanboy

"Shit" was all Bucky could say as he read the file, causing Steve to look up

"What did you find Bucky" Steve asked quietly, not wanting to wake Tony

Bucky visibly swallowed, "Howard ... Howard experimented on Tony, changed his genetics" he felt sick, how could Howard do such a thing to his own child, his only son, to Tony, wonderful amazing Tony

Steve sensing his distress, came and sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him

"Bucky, you alright?" Steve asked, concern evident, he must look horrible and in shock to show such concern at that particular moment

"You guessed this" he asked softly, Steve just nodded

"Here pass me the file, I'll take it to Bruce, he can tell us what Howard did" Steve offered, Bucky complied without complaint

* * *

 

**6 hours and one Hulk episode later**

Bruce shifted his glasses, watching the Avengers, young and old express their concern for their fallen teammate. He took a deep breath, this would be hard.

"Well, Tony was Born Steven Anthony Buchanan Stark, Howard changed his name when Tony was 4, the same age the experimentation began" Steve and Bucky both sucked in air, Tony was named after them, but otherwise didn't interrupt 

"Tony was also had Blond hair and blue eyes before the experimentation began" Bruce continued " Howard changed these to the shades they are now, he also tweaked the serum, so that it didn't change Tony's metabolism or his muscular structure, though he kept the stamina and the mental abilities, as Tony got older he also tried out a different range of chemical compounds in a attempt to create something similar to the Winter Soldier Program"

Bucky shook with Anger

Bruce braced himself one more time, this would be the hardest thing to tell the team "Tony was also Physically, Mentally, Emotionally and Sexually abused from the time he was 3, Howard would for lack of a better word, rent him out to business workers to help strength business deals and to as he wrote " _Teach Subject Omega 2.0 respect and social skills that would benefit the program",_ Howard also multiple times through Tony out of windows or locked him in closets for days at a time, leaving him massively dehydrated and starved"

Steve punched a hole through the wall behind him, Bruce was expecting worse

"When was the first time Tony was as you put it rented?" Natasha asked quietly, staring, avoiding the eyes of the others "And to who?"

Bruce watched her before answering, she couldn't cause the pain that she wanted to "Tony was first rented out on his 4th birthday, to Obadiah Stane, now deceased"

The anger didn't leave her slender frame

* * *

 

Tony woke to B.B sleeping in his arms, he hadn't seen B.B the funeral, after he stopped sleeping in the Manor, why was he here?. Looking around he saw a Shield medical room filled with sleeping Super heroes and Get well gifts. 

The Team was all there curled up around each other, Natasha was curled up in the arms of a still glasses wearing Bruce, Clint was curled up on Thor's chest while Steve and Sam slept, spooning on the ratty old medical supplied couch, causing Tony to chuckle. Bucky though was curled up in a ball at the foot of his bed, Tony lightly kicked him, in a attempt to have someone explain why he was there.

Bucky only lightly stirred before stretching, and curling around Tony instead, It reminded him of  the night they had fallen asleep together, Bucky telling him a happy Story in Russian. It felt like that night was months ago now, not just yesterday. Had the battle gone badly?, Tony just couldn't remember

Bucky sighed, and pulled him closer in sleep, much to Tony's amusement, whatever question he had could be answered in the morning for now, he was going to enjoy this simple pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what B.B is or what it stands for? Cause Tony would totally not be a Captain America fanboy, he would be a fan who owns a certain bear then calls it B.B


	19. I've been waiting for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 14,000 words, this is now officially my biggest fic, so fluffy chapter full of fluff and nothing negative or bad or abusive, its like a first, go me

Steve woke to a sleeping Sam, curled up on his chest, bringing him to smile, before remembering where he was. Natasha and Clint were already awake, snapping photos of something.

Moving Same gently off his chest, Steve sat up to see Bucky curled around Tony, mental arm keeping his son curled into the ex-sovits chest. Then the bear caught his attention, Tony was still holding it sleep.

Clint snickered in the background "Tony has a Bucky Bear, who gave him that?" the archer whispered softly

Steve allowed a smirk to grace his lips "Well" he began "When I was at Stark Manor picking up the files, I took a detour into Tony's childhood bedroom to find the little guy sitting on the bed"

Clint and Natasha grinned, the later pulling out her phone to snap a few more photos before handing over the money to the Super soldier

"Wonder what he called it?" Bruce, now awake asked, though he was watching Thor attempt to wake silently

"Nggh" A small grumble came from the bed, Tony was attempting to open his eyes and sit up, only to be prevented by a arm around his waist. Steve watched as he looked around the room in confusion

"What happened? cause last I remember we were fighting Doom, not sitting in Shield with B.B" Tony snarked, trying to cover up the light dusting of pink that coloured his cheeks

Natasha snapped another picture before answering "Doom is dead, he kidnapped you, Loki saved you, someone unknown killed Doom, we don't know who B.B is"

Tony gestured to the bear "He is B.B"

Steve grinned "You had a Bucky bear as a child called B.B? why?"

Tony's blush deepened "Uhhh, well when I was a kid, Aunt Peggy brought me a Captain Ameribear and a Bucky bear, and well I sacrificed Cap. Ameribear for science, complete and legit science, and called the Bucky Bear B.B cause you know Bucky Barnes, B.B it worked"

As Tony talked he played with the ears of the bear avoiding the eyes of his teammates

"You killed Captain America?" A voice questioned from beside him, Steve glanced over to see Sam had waken, with mad bedhead, making him look adorable

"I didn't kill Captain America" Tony said defensively "I killed a stuffed bear made to the image of Captain America for Science"

"Who killed Steve for science?" Bucky asked gruffly, still,Steve noted keeping his son pinned to his side

Tony groaned "I killed a Captain Ameribear for science" the bear killer explained

Clint grinned wickedly "And called your Bucky Bear B.B"

Bucky tilted his head in confusion " You had a Bucky Bear?"

Tony just nodded before moving the bear in question into Bucky's line of sight

Bucky grinned before pulling Tony closer "You weren't a Captain America fan as a kid?"

Tony managed to blush deeper before shaking his head "No one has explained how he got here by the way" the embarrassed billionaire mentioned trying to unsuccessfully change the subject

"I brought him here, also what does B.B stand for again?"

Tony attempt to disappear into the blanket or Bucky, Steve couldn't tell, he would have to get Natasha to send him some of the pictures

Bucky managed a wider grin "Wow, usually only Steve got fans, it's nice to know someone had taste, but what does B.B stand for?" he teased

Tony groaned "Bucky Barnes" he whispered

Bucky tilted his head in confusion "What was that?, I didn't hear you"

Tony sighed "I said B.B stands for Bucky Barnes, okay? happy now?"

Bucky nodded before stopping suddenly "Wait, how did you kill Steve then?" he asked

Tony growled "I didn't kill Steve, A brave bear decided to make a much needed sacrificed for science"

Bucky and Steve both snorted

"How did you kill the bear version of me?" he asked teasingly

Tony managed to glare before sighing in defeat "Fine, you want to know how I destroyed Captain Ameribear?" All the occupants in the room nodded  "When I was six I built a remote control car, it was made of wood and had the engine I built when I was four in it, I needed in my child logic, A test driver the bear volunteered"

"Wait, wait wait, when you were six, you had already built an engine, like a working car engine?" Clint interrupted 

Tony nodded "It wasn't the best, needed a lot of work" he continued, oblivious to glances exchanged around the room, Tony didn't see the brilliance that someone who was only six built a car engine 

Tony visibly braced himself "Well in the testing, the engine overheated and the wood caught in fire, causing the car to explode, Sadly the great Captain didn't survive"

Bucky and Clint started laughing their collective asses off, while Sam looked horrified

"Steve" the now traumatised Falcon whispered "Your kid is evil, he killed a beloved American Icon" 

Steve couldn't stop himself from laughing, it was nice to see the team acting like a family again, Tony was back, his son was back where he belonged and Any challenges they had to face could wait, for now he just wanted to Watch his family, laugh and banter, just wanted to feel complete once more

* * *

Bucky watched Tony laugh and banter, the fact that Tony was a Bucky Barnes Fanboy caused shivers to run up and down his back. He remembered Natasha and Clint teasing Coulson about his Captain America memorabilia, going as fares to say that the usual stoic agent had a boyhood crush on the great Captain and probably had Jack-offed to a poster of Steve.

The image of Tony pleasuring himself to a poster or image of himself, was now a dark and dirty fantasy that lurked in the back of his head, Tony would need to ether confirm or deny this fact, or the desire would probably cause him to do something terrible (Read Great), like taste the teens mouth while he lay, semi-helpless in the hospital bed

 


	20. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF, I NEEDED THIS FOR REASONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 days till school holidays, updates should be more frequent

Tony was being released from medical, how a young 19 yr old could cause such stress to doctors trained to deal with spy's was amazing and scary. Steve and Bucky were going to drive him home.

Bucky had found a new hobby while Tony had been in medical, the younger super soldier had decided to, with the help of two little birdies, redecorate Tony's bedroom and workshop. Covering both rooms in Bucky Barnes memorabilia and posters. Tony's bed now had a Bucky themed bedspread.

They had also managed to find some of Tony's original posters, with the help of Rhodey of course.

Steve almost felt sorry for Tony, almost but not quite, he had killed Capt. Ameribear. Speaking of great American Icons turned bear, Bucky had also managed to find a Captain Ameribear made in the came year as B.B

Tony would be in for quite the surprise when he got home, Steve hoped that the young genius didn't kill Bucky before he could get some pictures.

* * *

 

Tony hated medical, it was no secret, nope not at all, not even Rhodey could make medical better. So yes no more medical. The only productive thing that had come from medical was B.B, Tony had maybe sorta missed the bear. Not a lot, okay like tons, the bear had been his best (read only) friend as a kid.

Bucky, the human was up to something, it was worrying but B.B was safe, 

Then he saw his bedroom, Posters littered the walls, His bed now had Bucky Barnes Covering it, The alarm clock had also sinned. Sitting centre of the bed? Capt. Ameribear, looking exactly as he had before Tony had killed him.

Bucky couldn't apparently contain his laughter at Tonys facial expression.

"What have you done?" The shocked Billionaire asked softly

Bucky attempted to contain his laughter "I got B.B a friend" 

Tony turned slowly to face the ex-soviet before whispering "You are dead, so very, very dead"

* * *

 Natasha lived with children really, Bucky, Clint and Sam hadn't even put up the saucy posters that Tony had, she was planning on fixing that.

 


	21. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes there is sexual themes heavily in this chapter, if you don't like don't read, this chapter is darker in a different way then usual, let me know what you think

Happiness for Tony wasn't something that lasted, so it was after two weeks of happiness, of feeling loved, that it broke. To be fair it had lasted longer than any other time Tony had found it.

Bruce had found security footage at the mansion, the team had seen everything, from Howard throwing him out windows to Howard killing his only dog, something Tony had no visible reaction to.

Because Starks don't cry, Starks don't show weakness, Starks are made of fucking Iron. Sayings that Howard repeated daily, reminded him of at every opportunity, until they became something Tony based his entire existence on, they way he interacted with others, his value of self worth.

Sometimes though, late at night, when he was alone, thats all Tony wanted to do, he wanted to shed tears, wanted to be weak, but even in the cover of darkness he couldn't, Howard's words reminding him, pushing him away from such petty downfalls.

Now though, Tony sat under Howard's old desk and waited, waited for Steve to kick him off the team, tell Tony what a disappointment he was, what a failure he was. What Tony didn't want though was for Bucky to kick him, Over the past two weeks, Bucky had spent practically every waking moment with him, often just keeping him company, helping him through panic attacks and nightmares, Tony couldn't handle the pain of seeing pity in Bucky's eyes, seeing disappointment there too.

It never came though, Steve just sat with him, half under the desk and held him. Whispered apologies into his hair, made promises that not even Captain America could keep. It helped though, the pain, the grief that flowed through him weakened. Steve didn't see him as a disappointment, a failure, Steve saw him as a survivor, a hero, a son. 

* * *

* * *

 

Bucky was a terrible person, just terrible, his team mate was most likely having a panic attack and he was daydreaming about fucking him into a mattress. Tony and Steve had been in the formers workshop for over an hour. 

Since Steve had entered, leaving Bucky alone, impure thoughts had flooded his head.

Thoughts of pinning Tony down and taking him apart, making the kid beg, to be fucked, beg for his cock.

Bucky was a terrible person, yet he didn't feel all to guilty, he hadn't had any form of sexual relief in over seventy years, it made it kinda hard to control his libido. So instead of walling in self-hatred, Bucky followed the thoughts, pictured in great detail the way Tony would look as he fucked him.

Natasha though had other plans, seemingly (Read Hopefully) oblivious to the thoughts in the soldiers head, decided to fret about Tony to him, it wasn't very helpful.

"He shouldn't be this depressed and going into the field, he might do something stupid and kill himself to save the day" The red headed assassin whined

Usually Bucky was a patient guy, but today his nerves were shot, he just wanted to get off and Natasha was killing his mood

"Tasha, your telling the wrong person" he replied, hoping she would leave and find someone else to bother

"No you're the right person to tell, you have little to no emotional investment in Stark" the witch replied

No emotional investment, goddamn women you're meant to notice everything, how can you be blind to the fact that all Bucky wanted was to mark Stark as his and tell everybody else to fuck off (Except Steve of course).

Natasha didn't stop, just kept going on and on about how unfit for the field Tony was

"Nat, if he is so unfit for the field Steve will bench him, Fury will bench him, seriously give the kid a break would 'cha" He snapped at her, stunning her into silence, finally 

"You're right Barnes" she replied softly "I should just drop it" softly she padded away

 _Finally_ Bucky thought, hand snaking down to grasp himself, Slowly, but surely, he began pumping his cock, moaning softly

_"Bucky" Tony moaned, "Please Bucky please" he begged, as the soldier in question fucked him slowly, grinding into him_

_"Gotta tell me what you want" Bucky replied, teasingly slowing down his pace to hear Tony whimper_

_"I ne-need you, oh, please, harder please" the young Avenger begged sweetly_

Bucky moaned at the image his mind painted, he could see Tony stretched out on the bed for him, begging sweetly, arched just so.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Bruce scanned the data, it couldn't be right, if it was Tony was in trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tony had such a hard life, he deserved happiness yet Bruce could only deliver more bad news. The data streamed across the screen before him, unchanging no matter how much he glared.

Natasha had entered the lab not that long ago, but once she had seen the screen she had ran.

Tony, poor little Tony.

Bruce really hated Howard.

* * *

* * *

 

It wan't Natasha place to tell but guilt loomed up inside of her. Tony was like a brother to her. Granted at first she hadn't wanted him, but now it became hard to even fathom having some sort of dislike for the kid. It was unfair, really, that Tony had to go through so much from such a young age. Tony deserved happiness.

So she told Clint, Clint who as soon as she had finished speaking had ran.

Tony, poor little Tony.

Natasha really Hated Howard.

* * *

* * *

 

Clint felt sick, He had seen some bad shit in his life, but just the thought of having to deliver more terrible news to an already suffering Tony made his heart clench. Tony had became is confidant, his prankster buddy. Tony had only ever shown him kindness, wrapped in cold words, but still kindness.

So he told Thor, Thor who after hearing what the archer had to say, flew of in a thundercloud.

Tony, poor little Tony

Clint really hated Howard.

* * *

* * *

 

Thor allowed for the heavens to anger briefly before calling off the Storm. Deep sadness had etched itself into his bones at the though of his shield-brother having to suffer any more. Tony was a great warrior who had been put through to much pain.

So he told Sam, Sam who after listening to Thor Flew straight back into the tower.

Tony, poor little Tony.

Thor greatly despised Howard.

* * *

* * *

 

Sam, once rendering the tower threw up. Guilt landed heavily like lead in his gut burning him. His thoughts swirling around Tony, who had become like a son to him. Yet it wasn't his place to tell, even if he could without breaking down.

So He told Bucky, Bucky who after hearing what Sam said ran.

Tony, poor little Tony.

Sam really hated Howard.

* * *

* * *

Bucky practically threw himself down the stairs of Avengers Tower to reach Steve, a bitter hatred filling his gut. Tony, his beautiful little Tony, the one who requested stories in Russian and judged them on Bucky's voice, he was to innocent for the pain he had been forced to feel.

So of course Bucky told Steve, Steve who punched through a wall before heading to the labs after Bucky's news.

Tony, poor little Tony.

Bucky really hated Howard.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve told Tony, then held him as Tony curled up on himself, not crying, no never crying, yet shoulders heaving in effort to keep his emotions contained. Hatred and guilt flowed freely through the solider as his son wore himself out through denial.

Steve wished he could Talk to Howard, Howard who he would first punch before talking.

Tony, poor little Tony

Steve really regretted crashing that plane

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I dragged that out, 
> 
> So what's wrong with Tony? What was wrong with Howard? what's wrong with me that I can think of this?
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Also sorry for making you wait even longer for a happy or sad ending
> 
> Which reminds me WHAT DO YOU WANT, A HAPPY ENDING WITH WEDDING BELLS OR A SAD ONE WITH A COFFIN AND A FUNERAL let me know, kay?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so at the moment that I publish this fic, we have 4 votes for Happy and 2 for sad, I'm thinking I will need to do a few more chapters, soooooo, I am going to keep tallying votes for quite a while, also, cause I love all of you and wish to serve you, you may vote twice, incase you change your minds.
> 
> Also I don't know What One I want, Tony finally happy, or Tony sad or dead or wishing he was dead, or trying to make himself dead, or, okay breathe, there is a lot of ways I could go if this fic, goes sad, let me know if you want it a certain way?.
> 
> ALSO, shot chapter, cause Of stuff, SO SORRY, also would you guys rather Short Chapters, were you get a lot of them or long rare chapters?

Tony wanted to cry, just cry. He wasn't angry or bitter, didn't want revenge or to try and fight. He just wanted to cry and he couldn't. That was thing he hated Howard for the most, not the using, not the beatings, but removing the ability to cry.

Steve hadn't left his side the entire time. He though was pissed, Tony could feel it just from laying on him, Steve was tense.

(BURDEN)

Tony was just kinda  ... Done. Really that was it he was done, tiered of trying to fight all the shit.

Then his phone buzzed and like every stereotype about teenagers, he lept for it, Startling Steve.

"Steve give me Back my Phone" Tony whined as he attempted to jump high enough to get back the phone

"Loki, saids bye also he can't kill Howard, what a shame" Steve replied, smirking as Tony attempted to reach his phone

The workshop doors slid open and Bucky walked in, doing a double take at what he saw before him.

"Hi Bucky" Steve called

"Give him back the phone Stevie it's not his fault he is so short" Bucky replied, chuckling at Tony spluttered protest before continuing "Also the team saids we are going out for ice cream, no arguments" he finished, picking Tony up before walking out, Steve following behind.

* * *

* * *

 

The team went to a different Ice cream shop then the one Bucky and Tony Had gone to this one being walking  distance from the tower , ordering a mass amount of ice cream.

"So what is  the game plan?" Sam asked as he stole more of Steve's ice cream.

"We have no 'game plan' You guys just have to accept the fact that Ho-" Tony began before Bucky covered his mouth with his metal hand.

"Simple Bruce becomes more amazing and creates a cure out of caffeine or something" Bucky finished, ignoring Tony's glare.

Bruce quite suddenly stood up "Caffeine might actually work, excuse me" he called as he walked off in the direction of the Tower.

The rest of the team exchanged glances.

"Well since that is settled, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor and my self Have something to do, that is important, at the Tower" Steve said quite suddenly

"We do, Motherfuck- Oh yeah we do" Clint added before limping away from the table, the others trailing behind.

Bucky and Tony exchanged glances

Steve then reappeared "Tony, Bucky has something he wants to tell you" he added quickly before disappearing again.

Tony watched Bucky, waiting for him to speak, sadly though as soon as Bucky opened his mouth, the alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to put the text pic in


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on the ending of this story, but the journey their will be angst filled. Also I have a Happy version in my head and a Terribly sad one. YOU CHOSE

Bucky thanked all the Gods he could think of as he ran around the battle field collecting rainbow puppies. He wasn't ready to tell Tony that he loved him, that he wanted to keep the young billionaire safe forever and would 100% kill for him without a shadow of regret because of just how far gone he was. He was head over heels in love with the young inventor.

So the fact that the Avengers had received a call out for mutant rainbow puppies? Was Amazing and Brilliant. The lab that accidentally turned toy dogs into breathing furry animals was his saviour. He would pray to them daily and send them a fruit basket.

The bad thing though? Steve was planning.  Bucky could see it in his eyes, hear it in the commands he gave. Steve was gonna be a little shit and make him confess his feelings for Tony. Which was terrible. Steve wasn't a good guy, he was pure evil. How anyone in the 21st century couldn't see the evil that was Steve Grant Rogers was terrifying, the man had them wrapped around his finger, all the blond had to do was bat his blue eyes and everyone fell over themselves to please him.

* * *

* * *

 

Did Bucky mention that Steve was pure evil. Absolute pure evil

Tony attempted to open the door of the closet they were now locked in, while Bucky repeated in mantra of Evil Steve in Russian.

"Did you piss Steve offer something, cause I didn't, I think I'm collateral damage here" Tony said to fill the suffocating silence.

"Wants me to share something with you" Bucky muttered under his breath.

Tony whipped around "Share what?" he asked, surprising Bucky

"How did you managed to hear that? Half the time you can't even hear Steve yelling at you" Bucky snarked.

"Because" Tony began "Steve is always shouting dumb orders at me" he finished

Bucky sighed "The dumb orders usually are life saving orders" he finished staring at Tony, trying to convey the importance of Steve's orders with his eyes.

"You say life saving, I say boring" Tony replied, smiling brightly and stealing Bucky's breath away.

"- to share?, Bucky you in there" Tony continued, gently rapping his knuckles against Bucky's head when the assassin didn't reply.

"Uh? What?" Bucky snapped back into focus "Oh right" The ex-soviet blushed

"I know I'm pretty Buck, but that's no reason to get lost in my eyes" Tony said jokingly, oblivious to how true his statement was.

"Steve wanted me to confess my Tru-" Bucky began, only to be cut off by Tony's panicked garble of words.

"Oh God, if you are going to tell me you hate me, please don't, I know I'm a bit hard to handle, and a bit off a brat, but I couldn't handle you hating me, please don't hate me" Tony rushed through his words, panic lacing his tone. 

Bucky growled "Don't hate you, идиот, quite the opposite in fact" he finished before softly kissing Tony

Tony gasped allowing the kiss, until the heard the tell tale sign of the door unlocking. The young inventor ran, leaving a confused Bucky standing in a closet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian- Idiot
> 
> Also SHORT AS FUCK


	25. It's coming to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a while, like, a reply long time, but I've gone back through the story and most of the votes are for a happy ending :) you people are so nice.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS, TALK OF CHILD ABUSE, CHILD RAPE, SELF HARM
> 
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT  
> If one of your friends is having any kind of anxiety attack like Tony does in this chapter, do not do as Steve does, it could make it worse, I'm not an expert, but I do get panic attacks myself and sudden touch can make it so much worse. If you have a friend you know suffers from panic attacks, do some research into how to calm them in a healthy and safe way. It can really help.
> 
> Also I've decided not to make this some fic were the mental health issues are romanticised cause that is a negative message, I don't want to cause any negative things, but I will have Tony going to therapy and receiving help, it will not be a sudden and quick "I-am-in-a-relationship-evrything-is-perfect-now" thing.

Steve exited the elevator to find empty whiskey and scotch bottle laying littered around the common room floor and one very drunk Bucky Barnes. He silently approached his long time friend, sighing softly at what he saw.

He had hoped that Tony and Bucky would sort out whatever was preventing them from even starting a relationship, but from the state of Bucky, it had quite obviously gone terribly.

"Hey Buck, what happened?" Steve asked gently

Bucky whipped around, almost falling off his chair as he did so "H-He ran Stevie, I thought he l-liked me but he r-ran, why did he run?" Bucky slurred in response.

Steve winced, his friend sounded so depressed and heartbroken. They hadn't even been dating, and yet, Bucky was destroyed, Bucky was also way too drunk to be attempting any sort of serious conversation.

"Come on Bucky, It'll be better in the morning" Steve urged as he guided his lost friend to the elevator "I promise" he finished quietly.

The elevator quickly arrived at Bucky's floor, The ex-assassin truly passed out, leaving Steve to gently lay him on his own bed.

Steve sighed once more before heading back towards the elevator, he had a teenager to wrangle.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony pushed himself further under his own bed, curling up into a smaller ball. He could still feel the pressure from Bucky's lips on his own. He wanted to stay, to see where the kiss would lead, but then the door unlocked and his thoughts returned.

He didn't deserve Bucky in the slightest, Bucky was good and kind and everything Tony wasn't. The ex-soviet deserved someone who wasn't thinking about offing himself at the next moment, who didn't have mandatory therapy sessions every week, someone unbroken, unscarred, someone who wasn't experimented on by their own father for some sick twisted purpose and was now living on borrowed time because of said experimentation.

He heard the elevator softly ding, and even softer footsteps approach his hiding place. He didn't want to deal with Steve's disappointment and anger. Steve would scream and shout and hit and ask why he thought he was to good for Barnes, point out that Stane had done so much for them and he should be grateful that a man like that even looked at a fuck-up like him. St-Howard would force him to be kind to uncle Obie.

Suddenly Tony felt someone pull him from his hiding place and pulled him against his chest, he heard harsh breathing, more like panting, the person was also whining softly. Suddenly Tony realised that the sounds were coming from him, Steve was holding him, gently rocking back and forth, whispering nonsense comfort into his hair. Tony felt his breathing calm before panic welled up inside of him again.

"SorrysorrysosorrySteveHe'stogoodandStarksdon'tgethappinessStarksarebadsorrysosorry" Tony rambled unable to make himself stop

Steve pulled him closer, gently shh-ing him, "It's alright Tony, no need to be sorry, breathe sweetheart, it's alright you did nothing wrong"

Tony buried his face into Steve's chest, silent sobs wracking his body.

Steve gently guided Tony onto the bed, pulling the smaller male into his lap, continuing the soft rocking motion as Tony's breathing once again began to slow.

"Want to tell me what happened Tony?" Steve asked kindly, gently running his hand through Tony's hair in a comforting manor.

"I ran away" Tony began softly "Bucky deserves better then a broken mess"

Steve made a disagreeing sound in the back of his throat "Tony, Bucky's gone over you, he can see that you're a little chipped,but you're not broken sweetheart, You're too strong to break"

Tony snorted "I am a Stark, we're broken and shattered and we don't get happiness" he replied

"You're not a Stark" Steve spoke softly

Tony tilted his head in confusion "Yeah, I am" he answered back

Steve shook his head "You're not a Stark, you're not broken or shattered, you deserve happiness, You're a Rogers, your brave and loyal, you are so astoundingly smart it's terrifying and if you want Bucky, not if you deserve him, if you want to have some future with him, you get it." he finished, his tone offering no room for argument.

Tony sat up, opening his mouth to argue, but Steve cut him off "Tony, I know Howard raised you, and I wasn't there but, you have Rogers in you not Stark, If I could go back and prevent Howard ever getting his hands on you I would, I want to make up for not being there for you Tony, for leaving you alone for so long, you are my son, and I will try to be someone worth calling a father" 

Tony shook his head "it's not your fault Steve, you were frozen, it's not like you got some random girl pregnant and ran out the door, you were frozen before I was even conceived, you owe me nothing"

Steve tugged Tony closer "It's not about owing you something Tony, you deserve to be happy, to be loved. I'm not going to rest until you see that" he whispered gently.

Tony looked at him wide-eyed and shocked, disbelief evident in his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Sleep Tony, we'll continue this conversation in the morning" Steve prompted before lying down and pulling the burnet with him.

Tony gently faded into sleep, praying that when he woke, that this wouldn't be some sort of fever dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a Roger, Tony
> 
> What did you think, please Tell me, Comments make my week or month I need to know what you thought.


	26. Dancing to your tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Hi....I'm Back....Sorry....How have you guys been?.... I've been good....Not hiding from my stories because of anxiety, Also because I like good news, Over the December holidays I visited the strange land of the USA, staying in San Fran, Seattle and L.A and all I have to say is that americans have everything oversized, and its terrifying, so I hope you guys are happy. Also why is your cheese neon orange instead of the nice natural yellow? its scary to look at and eat.

Bucky woke to a pounding head ache. He was also completely confused as to why he was lying in Barton's Hammock with said birdbrain curled up next to him. Bucky roughly shook Clint awake, ignoring his bedmates complaints.

"Clint" he drawled croakily "Why am I in your bed?" 

Clint attempted to roll over, instead falling from his bed to the softly padded floor with a startled and pained grunt.

"Bucky, help" Clint whined.

Bucky managed a much more graceful decent, avoiding his pained teammate to wash the taste of last night out of his mouth. After a few minutes of swirling a strongly tasting mouth wash around his teeth Bucky attempted to recall last night. A wave of dread filled his stomach, he had kissed котенок. 

He had kissed котенок and had gotten rejected and drunk, oh so very drunk.

Suddenly the breath was stolen from his lungs, sending him into a spiralling panic, he collapsed to his knees, his vision swirling. He had fucked up, he had fucked up so bad. Tony was going to hate him for life.

Suddenly to strong arms wrapped around his shoulders,

"Bucky you need to breath, come on bud, match my breathing"  Clint whispering soothing "In and Out, buddy come on"

" H-He's gonna hate me Clint, He already hates me" Bucky forced out his breathing started to sync with Clint "I fucked it all up"

Clint tittered but didn't loosen his comforting grip "It's gonna be okay, Tony doesn't know how to hate you"

Bucky shook his head "It's to late" he whispered sadly

* * *

* * *

 

Tony woke to the feeling of warmth and safety, something often lacking in his mornings. His pillowing was also gently moving up and down, unusual. Last night came gently floating back to him. Bucky had kissed him and for 5 seconds his life was perfect. Then in a testament to true Stark style, he ran away and ruined it, crushed it into a million tiny unfixable pieces. He had lost Bucky.

Tony felt a gentle hand run up his spine.

"It's gonna work out perfectly" Steve commented, voice slurred with sleep "you think to much"

Tony snorted "Steve, I get paid to think, I can't think to much"

Steve suddenly sat up, almost knocking Tony off his large bed, only quick reflexes saving the teens face from meeting the floor. 

"Sorry, Tones, I just remembered I left a drunk Bucky last night" Steve apologised, looking a little sheepish

Tony tilted his head in confusion "Why was Bucky drunk?, he doesn't drink" he asked quietly

Steve shook his head sadly, pulling Tony closer "He was drinking cause he thought he had ruined his friendship with you" Steve explained gently.

The young billionaire's head snapped up "He thought it was his fault?" he asked outraged "Bucky isn't that dumb, I ran cause I'm a fuck-up, that man needs to have his head checked, I'm meant to be the one with the anxiety issue in the relationship" Tony paced angrily as he spoke, much to Steve's amusement.

"Tony, Kid calm down" Steve requested gently

The teen shook his head violently, before marching towards the door

"Bucky is an idiot, J get the elevator ready" Tony requested harshly, ignoring Steve's advice.

Steve sighed "Jarvis give Bucky a warning that Tony's heading up please" he requested politely 

"Of course" The british A.I replied

* * *

* * *

 

"Master Barton, Master Barnes, Capt. Rogers has requested I warn you of Sirs, approach" Jarvis called out quite suddenly to the two snipers seated on the floor, both still reeking of scotch.

Bucky looked around panicked "He can't come up here, I can't have him hate me"

Before Clint could reply, The soft ding of the elevator was heard, then a fuming Tony Stark was seen, marching in the direction of his two called teammates

"Bucky, You absolute idiot" The young billionaire called "How can you be so dumb"

Before Bucky could reply, could apologise, he found his lips sealed by the young teens.

 

 

 


	27. Im back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry, I know Im meant to write more often but I haven't and Im sorry, also to answer some of the question from last Chapter, Im from the land of Oz, The trip was amazing, Also questions for americans (Your country is terrifying) Why do you have stores devoted to guns?, why do you have guns for children?, why does you barbie come with a gun and elk?, what do you have against calling the police? and finally why is everything so big? like why do you need stores that big, I'm 5ft2 and I am terrified of them, I got lost from my host family in wall mart and they said it was a small wall mart, please be careful my american friends, I am worried for u.

Tony was kissing him, Tony was also sitting in his lap. Bucky couldn't think straight, then all to soon this kiss was over, leaving him dazed, hard and having to stare into Tony's lust blown eyes.

Sudden a cough sounded from behind the slightly painting pair. An awkward Clint stood behind them

"As much as I support you two getting your heads out of your asses, I really don't need the show, so I'm gonna leave and come back in 10, please don't be fucking on my floor" The archer rushed through his words before quickly exiting the room.

Bucky and Tony exchanged sheepish glances

"You're an idiot" Tony whispered suddenly "Why would I run because of you"

Bucky snorted gently "I kissed you and you bolted, what else Was I meant to think kotenok"

Tony shook his head "That I have major anxiety, self-esteem issues and that I probably felt unworthy of any kind of relationship with you"

Bucky growled "You are worth so much more then you could ever realise Tony"  
  


Instead of replying, Tony curled closer into Bucky's chest, hiding his face from the world

Bucky smiled softly, before quickly standing up, bringing Tony with him, the young teen automatically wrapping his legs around the soldiers trim waist.

"Come on kotenok, I'm hungover, you're sad, Barton will be pissed if he returns and we're still here" Bucky whispered gently, walking towards the elevator, easily carrying Tony "Lets watch the princess bride and sleep"

Tony nodded, putting up no form of protest.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve crashed into a slightly sprinting Hawkeye, from the look of slight terror on the shorter blondes face he would guess that Bucky and Tony had got the mess sorted out, leaving only the problem of Tony's DnA.

Sometimes Steve wished he was still in the forties, It was simpler, no aliens, no super-villains but then he sees Sam and Tony and remembers that without them his life would not be complete, and he would take complicated over simplified for those two any day.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony was curled up on Bucky's chest, in Bucky's bed, the princesses bride playing softly in the background. He felt safe and warm and loved, for once.

Bucky had fallen asleep before Westly had even left his love. It was nice, relaxing, the gently motion of his soldiers chest was lullifying, blocking out the outside world, leaving them in their own personal bubble. For once Tony felt at peace, his mind wasn't thinking of 20 things at once, only two.

1\. How much he loved Bucky

2\. How screwed he was because he was so far gone of the soldier that turning back wasn't possible and trying to push Bucky away caused the arc reactor to hurt.


	28. Not an update but a question

Hey So Question, how would you feel if I deleted this cause it's been like 3 months since I updated? Like I have no Idea if anyone still has interest in this, so it might be better to just delete it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read what my mind views as normal.


End file.
